


Daddy Issues

by AnteBellis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentleness, Literal Sleeping Together, No Sex, Pet Names, Post-Time Skip, Teasing, caregiver little, cgl, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis
Summary: When Annette accidentally calls Sylvain Daddy, they both find they can still surprise each other.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> CW: CGL/DDLG (Caregiver Little) relation depicted. Entirely Non-sexual in this fic.

“Daddy…”

It was just two syllables, spoken in a sound between a whisper and a moan. Sylvain noticed the word before she did and started chuckling, his laughter continuing as his teasing began.

“How could you possibly confuse me with _that guy_.”

Annette crossed her arms in front of her and pouted, the motion awkward with how close together they were with her sitting in his lap and facing him. Making out with him was probably the worst possible time to slip up like that. Her face was bright red and even that didn't fully encapsulate her embarrassment. She affected an accusing tone trying to turn Sylvain’s teasing back on him. 

“I don’t know maybe because you're both selfish and irresponsible and have similar hair colors?”

Sylvain ruffled her hair. She was really cute when she was pouting. This was good news for him, because he had gotten really good at drawing that expression out of her. He was guilty as charged on two counts, but he was trying not to be with her. Her father had put her through more than enough when it came to flighty men. 

“Hey hey hey, my hair is _way_ better than his alright?”

That drew a small smile out of her as her expression softened.

“Yeeeaaah, your hair _is_ pretty cute.”

Despite him being the one to start that line of reasoning, he blushed at how easily she affirmed him, a rare trait in those from their shared homeland. She really was one of a kind. 

“So, are you going to explain why you called me that? Is this like that time you called the Professor ‘Mom’ when asking about homework?”

She punched him in the chest, a futile gesture that only made her pout more dramatically at how firm his chest was. She retorted with her words as futilely as her fists.

“You’re a bully!”

Sylvain smirked before kissing her forehead.

“And you love it.”

She groaned futilely. He always found a way to seize the advantage in their banter like this. And he, unfortunately for her dignity, was not wrong. She opened her eyes to look up to him as she noticed him begin to gently run his fingers through her hair. When he spoke this time, his voice was serious and gentle. 

“Sorry, I promise I won't tease you about it. Talk to me, Little One.” 

His choice of pet name caught her completely off guard. As much as she wanted to deny it, it felt… nice. Her voice grew quiet and timid, something that was usually unlike her, especially around Sylvain. 

“I… little… one..?”

Sylvain scratched the back of his head with a hand, offering her a disarming smile in case he had offended her. 

“Sorry, I noticed that you called me Daddy, which is not how you refer to your father. I thought you might like that sort of thing..?”

She shook her head, mussing her hair further from the slightly disheveled look it had taken on from their short time making out. 

“N-no..! I… I liked it…”

She paused a moment, her cheeks turning a shade redder as she realized what she had confessed to. 

“Sorry! That's probably super weird. Don't worry about it, I'll be more--”

He silenced her hurried words and faster thoughts by wrapping his arm around her and pressing her head into his chest. One hand rubbed the small of her back comfortingly while the other traced the strands of her. 

“Hey now. What did I say about apologizing when you don’t do anything wrong, princess?”

Another form of address that set her heart fluttering. Some part of her found it odd to call her that when he probably knew actual princesses, but the other part of her was too intoxicated by his scent pressed into her nose and the strong arms that wrapped around her as she sat in his lap. 

“Has Daddy ever kept it to himself when he didn't like something?” 

She shook her head slowly against his chest, not sure if her words would be much use even if her face wasn’t buried against him. It wasn't lost on her the way he nonchalantly addressed himself as she had. She bunched up the material of his shirt in her small hands as she realized he was at the very least not repulsed by this part of her. In the worst case, he was indulging her but the way it came to him so naturally made it increasingly apparent that he may enjoy this as well. 

“Good girl.”

His voice was a sweet sound just above a whisper, the praise a reward only for her. He swung their legs over the side of the bed they had been sitting on, laying down on top of the comforter with her still pressed to his chest on top of him. 

“I love you, Annie. even this part of you and any others you decide I'm worthy of getting to see.”

His hand was petting her gently: patient, comforting. When she'd first met him, she didn't think him capable of touching a woman that gently, but she had long since learned how full of surprises he was. This was a particularly pleasant one.

She turned her head enough to speak unobstructed, though her voice still came out so small that she momentarily wished for the return of the excuse for why she was so quiet. 

“You're so good to me… Daddy..?”

She paused a moment to decide if it was ok for her to say it again. The way he beamed at her after she spoke made it very clear that it was. 

“Not half as good as you deserve, Little One, but I don't plan to stop if you're not bored of me.”

She hid her face again. _Her_ , get bored of _him_? She didn't know what she had done to earn that regard, but she thanked the goddess that she had it. She murmured wordlessly, the contented sound like a purr against his chest as he kept stroking her head. 

Then he started singing. 

His singing voice was a little rough from lack of use and her laying on his chest probably didn't help, but it let her feel each note resonate against every inch of her which she deemed more than worth the trade. The song was no technical masterwork or lyrical breakthrough. It was a lullaby. One she vaguely half-remembered from her childhood, but that made her feel warm and loved, even if she didn't know the words well enough to sing along. Despite herself, she felt her eyelids growing heavy as she lay against the chest unexpectedly weaving that lullaby. Had she been tired before? She couldn't remember. She didn't usually allow herself to worry about her tiredness. 

Her hands still clenched handfuls of Sylvain’s shirt as the song ended. An unspoken prayer to find him in the same place when her now slow, even breathing returned to its waking cadence. He answered her prayer in a low whisper, careful not to wake her as he closed his own eyes and started to match his breathing to hers. 

“Don’t worry, Baby Girl, I'm not going anywhere…”

And he didn't only mean until she woke up.


End file.
